Strategies
Keep in mind that a lot of these tips and tricks are others' opinions, which will vary. Introduction Strategic gameplay is essential in beating the game. There are 4 modes in the Director's Cut Version *Easy (18 hours) *Normal (12 hours) *Difficult (8 hours) *Suicide (4 hours) The difficulty level changes your time you have to scavenge in the beginning of the game, but also minorly increases the likelihood of negative situations in the game. Recommendation For scavenging I would start with: Easy: (18 hours) This is basic, and money is easy to come by during scavenging. Medkits are essential for broken bones and restoring the leaders health during scavenging. Fuel: 24 cans Food: 750 ounces Medkits: 15 kits Ammo: 400 bullets Mufflers: 2 mufflers Batteries: 2 batteries Tires: 2 Tires Money: 0 Dollars Normal: (12 hours) Just a compromise of the "Easy" Category. not much else to say. Fuel: 16 cans Food: 500 ounces Medkits: 10 kits Ammo: 300 bullets Mufflers: 2 mufflers Batteries: 2 batteries Tires: 2 Tires Money: 0 Dollars Difficult: (8 hours) For this set-up, you will need to scavenge for food the moment you get out of Washington D.C. That is why you have a bit of extra ammo (or even swap out 5 medkits for 100 more ammo). If you are not good at scavenging, then tough luck finding another working strategy. Fuel: 8 cans Food: 0 ounces Medkits: 10 kits Ammo: 200 bullets Mufflers: 2 mufflers Batteries: 2 batteries Tires: 2 Tires Money: 0 Dollars Suicide: (4 hours) The hardest mode yet, this mode will be impossible if you have 2 of each mufflers, batteries, and tires. You will need to hope you can make it to Pittsburgh without an engine breakdown, do complete several jobs and scavenge there. You will need all the money you can obtain. Standar Build: Fuel: 8 cans Food: 250 ounces Medkits: 0 kits Ammo: 200 bullets Mufflers: 0 mufflers Batteries: 0 batteries Tires: 0 Tires Money: 0 Dollars Expert Build - Suicide (4 hours) Expert Build: Fuel: 0 cans Food: 125 ounces Medkits: 0 kits Ammo: 600 bullets Mufflers: 0 mufflers Batteries: 0 batteries Tires: 0 Tires Money: 0 Dollars Tips: - Stop car early (automatically, because you have no fuel) and set Supply-Rationing to LOW. This will halve your food consumption ratio from 10/hour to 5/hour. 100 Food (easily scavenged through one time) will last for 20 hours. - Scavenge only when danger rate is low (10 AM - 3 PM). Zombie will spawn around 10-15. Kill reasonably. Around 3-5 ammo is enough for clear the path. Herd the others. - Always kill 'Crawling-Zombie' and 'Peek-a-Boo-Zombie'. These zombies are annoying enough because Crawling Zombie can pushed by other zombie & The Peek-a-Boo ones have horrifying speed. You don't need to take a risk by - When the danger is MEDIUM/HIGH, never go 'scavenge'. Pick 'Trade'/'Car-Repair' option or just go 'Rest'. - This is guide rate for Trading (after the game start): Ammo: $1 > Avoid trading your ammo for 'anything'. You can easily scavenge food, scrap, money, but not ammo. Food Value: $0.1 Scrap: $1 Fuel: $15 Medkit/Muffler/Batteries/Tires: $30